


Play With Fire

by Dreamsareneverfree



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, 金有谦你把斑斑给我放下的backup
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsareneverfree/pseuds/Dreamsareneverfree





	Play With Fire

\- Lollipop -

他们没想要这样做的。  
大概是这个任务太过惊险，导致他们的欲望和肾上腺素一同攀升了上来。  
于是等他们稍微回过一点神来时，他们已经挤在这间储物室里，一条走道之外是人影摇晃的宴会，而隔壁的一间客房里还躺着他们已经了无生气的“任务”。

他们灼热的呼吸打在彼此的颈窝，渐硬的下身像是两把枪托抵在一起。  
储物间的空间对于两个注重锻炼的雇佣兵来说过于狭小了，他们甚至无法自如地转身，在艰难地尝试过后他们挫败地叹了口气，眼神火热地盯着对方，似乎想要用眼神将对方拆吃入腹。

bambam意味不明地哼了一声，接着他按着金有谦的肩膀把他推到了巨大的立橱边上，在金有谦震惊的眼神中跪了下来。  
“bam……等等……”  
“闭嘴。”  
bambam在金有谦的小声惊呼中解开了他的裤子。他的动作与平时拆枪玩刀时一样干净利落，金有谦觉得光是看着这样的bambam他就能直接射出来。  
现在他那根发烫的老二被bambam攥在手里，bambam抬头，眼神湿漉漉地看着他，金有谦不自觉地吞咽了一下，低头将一只手轻柔地放在bambam的头发上（他尽可能让自己的动作不要显得太粗暴），“你确定？在这里？”他绷着声音向bambam做最后的确认。  
bambam用湿润火热的口腔回答了他。

“噢，操操操操操！”  
这见鬼的太爽了。金有谦尽力克制才没有立刻在bambam的嘴里缴械投降。  
bambam正跪在他面前，一只手扶着他的大腿，另一只手握着他的老二根部。而他的嘴唇，那张无论何时都红润柔软的嘴唇，现在正自上而下地包裹着他全身最脆弱的地方。  
金有谦觉得这幅景象太超过了，他再盯上一秒钟绝对会控制不住自己，于是他仰起头，闭上眼尽情感受那火热的口腔给他带来的惊人体验。  
他放在bambam头发上的手不知什么时候攥紧了，等他反应过来时他已经不自觉地向前不断顶胯。他没办法在这一刻去关心什么见鬼的粗暴不粗暴，他只想把自己的老二塞进那张柔软紧致得让人发疯的嘴唇中去。  
但他大脑里仅剩的最后一个脑细胞叫停了他，因为他不想让bambam难受。  
所以他松开了攥着bambam头发的手，低头找寻着bambam的眼睛。bambam暂停了嘴上的动作（感谢上帝这让金有谦暂时松了一口气），再次抬起那双盛满了欲望的眼睛，他没有说话，只是眨了眨眼，用那只手拍了拍金有谦的大腿，然后金有谦就懂了。  
他与bambam的默契总是这样出色，无论在什么情形下。  
接着他开始毫无保留地律动，放任自己去追逐bambam赐予他的无上快感。  
他感到自己的感官正在无限放大，然后全部集中到那个火热的地方去。他的耳中充斥着房间外宴会的人声乐声，但他又仿佛置身一片雪花空白中，充耳只能听见沙沙的白噪音。  
快感不断在下腹堆积，他的腹部绷紧，大腿在bambam的手掌中微微发抖，他快要到了。妈的，他还想多感受一下这无与伦比的炙热，但他同时又想快点释放，因为他见鬼的不确定自己会不会忍不住把bambam按在地上操。

bambam在他快要攀上顶峰时突然撤出了唇舌，金有谦不满地哼了一声，像个突然被抢走玩具的小孩一样低头看着bambam的眼睛。  
“我他妈累死了，金有谦，吸得我腮帮子都酸了。”  
金有谦深深吸了一口气，然后温柔地把手抚过他的脸颊和下巴，轻轻捏了捏，“没事。”他在说谎，因为这有事，他正在释放的边缘，在这个时刻让他把他硬得像铁的老二收回布料粗糙的裤子里，还不如让他跑出去屠杀了整个参加宴会的人。  
但他不想要bambam难受，所以他觉得这些可以忍耐。  
然后bambam的眼神就变了，里面藏着一些坏主意，金有谦就是看得出来。

“所以你必须要马上射出来。”  
bambam再度埋下头，他这次没有像之前一样富于技巧地舔弄，而是直接吞到了底，直到感受到金有谦的老二抵到了他柔软秘密的喉咙，引发了他想要干呕的欲望，他才停止。  
“操！”金有谦的脑袋重重地磕到后面的柜子上，“操！bambam！操！”  
这太超过了！绝对！太他妈超过了！  
金有谦的大脑一瞬间变得空白，他觉得自己下一秒就可以射出来，所以他必须遏制一下，因为他不想莽撞地射进bambam的喉咙里。  
接着bambam撤出了嘴唇，坏笑着看了金有谦一眼，又再次整根吞入。  
金有谦感受到他的舌头软软地贴着自己，不小心露出的牙齿擦过敏感的柱身让他的下腹越发紧绷起来。  
他开始粗暴地往bambam嘴里送胯，他需要这个，他太他妈需要这个了。快感不断累积，他快到了，只要再一下就好。他不知道bambam会不会允许他射进他的喉咙，所以他按着他的肩膀推开他。  
bambam含着那根老二摇了摇头，用扶着金有谦大腿的手拍了拍他，示意他没关系。  
于是金有谦吼叫着射进了bambam滚烫的喉咙里。

金有谦显然不是那种只顾自己爽而不考虑自己伴侣的那种人，于是他度过了爽翻天的高潮后快速地解开了bambam的腰带，在打算弯腰跪下去时被bambam拦住了。  
“嘿，”他勾着嘴角笑着，“这可不是什么我给你口一管你给我吸一发的交换游戏。”  
“可是……”金有谦撇撇嘴。  
“这次算啦，”bambam朝他胯部动了动腰，“宴会快结束了，我们还有一个任务要处理。”  
金有谦有些无辜地眨了眨眼，轻轻啄了一下bambam红肿得过分的嘴唇，然后把手伸下去快速撸动起来。  
bambam在刚才就一直硬着，前端渗出不少前液，金有谦借着前液的润滑不断套弄着，他知道bambam喜欢什么样的，他常年握枪的手掌有不少老茧，在这种情况下只会让bambam更舒服。  
他有节奏地前后套弄，手腕翻转着摩擦敏感的前端。bambam双臂紧紧环着他的肩膀，腰部不断朝他的手心送去。  
他们的呼吸交织着，逼仄的储物间的空气都变得黏稠起来。  
热度攀升，bambam此刻连脖子都泛着红色。他把脑袋埋在金有谦的颈窝，小声地呻吟喘气。  
金有谦加快速度，不断在bambam裸露的脸颊与脖颈处落下火热的吻。他爱死了bambam快要高潮时的神色，他总是闭着双眼，嘴唇微张开漏出好听的喘息，他的手指会不自觉地收紧，此刻正死死嵌入金有谦的肩膀，这让他感觉好极了。  
bambam释放在他手中时整个人都因高潮而颤抖，金有谦一边抚慰着他渐渐软下去的敏感的老二，一边温柔地吻着他。  
他们又抱在一起磨蹭了一会，bambam在想等会还要去解决隔壁的“任务”，金有谦在想明天的清洁人员打扫这间屋子的时候会有什么反应。

\- Lap Dance -

那是个挺困难的任务。  
各方面的。  
首先是任务目标，是个挺难搞的人物，身边总是带着一整个足球队的保镖。接着是地点，在一家地下夜店，灯光刺眼迷乱，每个角落都塞满了嗑药的人和打炮的人，还有相当火辣且令人分心的脱衣舞秀和单人膝上舞表演。所以金有谦和bambam费了相当大的劲才搞定了这个任务。  
当他们完成任务回到家时，他们非常庆幸他们的宝贝儿子现在正乖巧地在学校上课，所以他们不用担心满身的火药味会给儿子产生什么负面影响，而且他们现在还处在刚才枪战的兴奋中，连开门的手都在因此而颤抖着。

而当他们关上门对视了一眼后，一切都不一样了。  
他们突然相互撕扯着吻作一团，腹部不断窜上令人兴奋的热度，他们将下半身彼此靠近碰撞碾压，渐硬的部位隔着裤子用力相抵，两人同时发出一声舒服的喟叹。  
也许是夜店的空气中有什么让人兴奋的东西，不过他们现在没空管这些，他们只想要用力吮吸彼此的嘴唇、脖颈，用想要把对方揉进自己身体里的力度把下身撞向彼此。  
这有点疯狂。  
而当bambam说出那句话时一切都彻底失控了。

他气喘吁吁地朝金有谦笑着，“嘿，想要来一场膝上舞吗？”

金有谦发誓他只是大脑短路了那么几秒钟，但当他回过神来时，他已经整个人被推到扶手椅上，而bambam，这个导致了失控的一切的小混蛋，正双手撑着两边的扶手，自上而下地看着他，他的眼神野性而火辣，像是只瞄准了猎物的豹子。  
“规则，”bambam开始漫不经心地脱衣服，“不允许动手触碰。”  
金有谦的眼睛直勾勾地随着bambam的手指游走，他敢确定他现在一定连眼眶都是红的。  
bambam脱得非常缓慢，金有谦认定他是故意这么做的，他的bambam在那个见鬼的夜店呆了半天后整个人都学坏了。  
等到金有谦觉得自己的眼神快要化为实体触摸到bambam时，最后一件衣服终于剥落，bambam一丝不挂地站在金有谦面前，轻轻俯下身子凑近他的耳朵，但他什么也没说，只是轻轻地吹了一口气。  
他身上带着刺鼻的火药味，还有不小心被泼洒到的威士忌，而它们此刻却混合成了让人难以抗拒、呼吸加速的味道。  
“……操，”金有谦朝后仰着，“bam……”

bambam的眼神又暗了一分，他朝后撤了一步，接着转身坐在了金有谦的一条腿上。当他那个柔软滚圆的屁股靠上金有谦的第一秒金有谦就知道他做不到，去他妈的规则，他做不到。于是他将就着最后一个脑细胞哑声开口，“嘿，宝贝，我发誓我就扶住你的腰，我发誓。”  
而bambam仅用眼神回绝了他，然后开始在他的腿上缓慢地碾磨起来。  
没多久bambam将腿跨出来，整个人背朝着金有谦坐在他的一条腿上，他摇摆着他的腰臀，像在享受着一场缓慢而优美的性爱。  
而金有谦显然无福消受这一切。他天杀的不知道为什么变得非常听话，他真的没有用手去触碰bambam任何一寸肌肤，因此他只能绝望而恍惚地盯着bambam上下耸动的背部，感受着那两瓣柔软的、汗湿的臀部点火似的划过他的大腿。  
bambam的呼吸逐渐粗重起来，他转过身来面朝着金有谦，然后爬上扶手椅中，双腿搁在金有谦的两胯边上，喘息着摇动他的臀部。  
金有谦无法抑制住他的呻吟，他的手指死死地攥住两边的扶手，睁着通红的双眼感受着bambam狂野而充满欲望的视线。  
bambam的硬挺抵在金有谦的腹间，臀缝则模仿着骑乘的姿势不断摩擦过金有谦鼓胀的裆部。  
“老天啊……”金有谦克制不住地向上挺动腰肢，“看看你，该死的，我真的做不到……”  
而bambam加快了碾动的速度，咬着下唇朝金有谦笑着，“管好你的手，客人。”

bambam前端渗出的液体因他的动作而杂乱地涂抹在金有谦的腹部，他摆动腰肢的速度越来越快，身子渐渐染上一层粉红色，他仰着头，喉间不住地漏出呻吟来。  
金有谦知道这也许是个机会。  
于是他开始故意迎合着bambam的节奏向上挺胯，这很要命，bambam受不了这个，他渐渐忘记了他本意是要做什么，而是开始放任自己索取快感，于是他在一声高过一声的呻吟中战败似的把撑在扶手上的手环上了金有谦的肩膀。  
“你这是，作弊。”bambam喘息着。  
金有谦装作无辜地眨眨眼，“嘿，我可没有动手。”  
bambam用力地朝金有谦的裆部碾着，粗糙的布料摩擦着他本就敏感的老二，快感在他体内节节攀升，他死死攥着金有谦的肩膀，感受到下腹不断涌起的痉挛似的热度，然后他吼叫着射精了，金有谦的腹部被他搞得一塌糊涂，但他们毫不在意。  
金有谦满足地欣赏着bambam高潮过后那种恍惚脆弱又漂亮的神情，然后他伸手将bambam的脑袋拉下来重重地亲吻。  
在亲吻间隙他说，“你看，你是先不遵守规则，所以我也不要遵守规则了。”  
bambam咬了他的嘴唇一口，“你是三岁小孩吗！”  
金有谦握住bambam的一只手拉到他下半身那团被压抑了很久的部位，“你觉得我是三岁小孩吗？”  
bambam还保持着刚才的姿势，渐渐又因为金有谦的亲吻而硬起来，他吞咽了一下，喉间挤出一声低吼。  
金有谦开始履行“不遵守规则”的诺言，他的手从bambam的肩颈滑到他的后腰，然后停在危险的尾椎上。bambam正专心致志地吻着他，两人的唇舌搅出让人脸红心跳的水声，他还在不自觉地摆动腰腹。金有谦觉得自己硬得要爆开了，但他还是决定慢慢来。  
他已经忍了这么久了，那就干脆再忍一小会，因为好东西总是需要忍耐。

bambam又硬了起来，涨红的前端戳着金有谦的腹部，不断摩擦着粗糙布料臀缝开始不满足于此，于是他用力地向那块凸起的地方碾压着。  
“你想要什么？”金有谦哑声问他，“宝贝，你想要什么？”  
bambam上半身朝后倒去，稳稳地落在金有谦的手臂中。  
“我想要你。”

金有谦的手指渐渐移到那个诱人的穴口外，他轻轻地在那外面打着转，引起bambam一阵颤栗。  
“想要什么得自己来，宝贝。”金有谦说。  
bambam的手滑到他的腰带上，灵活地解开扣子，然后是裤子拉链，然后是早已被前液浸湿的内裤。  
等到那根硬得要爆炸的老二终于暴露在空气中时，金有谦觉得大概已经过了一万年那么久了。  
接着bambam那只指节分明的手就握上了它，随着自己摇摆的节奏上下撸动着。  
金有谦在他的肚子上抹了一把bambam未干的精液，当作润滑剂戳开了那个隐秘的穴口。  
bambam已经高潮过一次，后面没有那么干涩，很快就贪婪地吸住了他的一个指节。金有谦拍拍他的臀肉，又引起他的一阵战栗，然后他塞进了第二根手指。  
扩张总是很考验耐心，但金有谦现在有的是耐心。于是他慢慢地在那个温暖的甬道里打转摸索着，感受到bambam分泌出的肠液渐渐把那个地方变得湿润诱人。  
“老天……”bambam喘息着，不断把臀部朝金有谦的手指上撞，同时飞快地套弄着手心里那根火热的硬物。  
“别着急……”金有谦感受到bambam正绞着他的手指，这让他几乎控制不住。  
“可以了，”bambam晃动着湿淋淋的臀部，“可以了金有谦……”  
“可以什么？”金有谦不明所以地继续搅动那个湿软的内部。  
“进来，”bambam咬着下唇，他眼圈红着，眼里盛着的全是诱人的欲望，“快进来，求你……”  
他喉间挤出呻吟，金有谦觉得自己更硬了，几乎能感觉得到他的老二在bambam手心里跳动。  
他烧着自己脑袋里最后一根弦，撤出手指，“你得自己来，宝贝，我是客人，记得吗？”  
bambam呜咽着调整了一下坐姿，扶着那根通红湿漉漉的老二对准了自己，然后他慢慢往下沉。

金有谦在这过程中死死捏住bambam的侧腰，他确信他把他的腰捏青了，但他现在管不了这些。  
因为这个，太，爽，了。  
他妈的，他脑袋里那根弦彻底烧断了，他现在一片空白，只会牢牢盯着bambam汗湿的脸，全身细胞都在感受着那个炙热紧致又湿润的甬道带给他的不可思议的体验。  
“老天……”金有谦喃喃地说着，“操，这实在是，太他妈棒了……”  
“是的……是的……”bambam全身都湿透了，他在努力吞咽着，感受自己在自己的节奏下被填满，这感觉好得惊人。  
当他的臀部终于抵到金有谦的胯时，两人同时低吼了一声。  
金有谦觉得那些忍耐都他妈值了。

bambam开始上下小幅耸动，金有谦感到他的脑细胞被烧得一干二净，于是他伸手托住bambam的两瓣臀肉，朝上大力挺动起来。  
他很快找到了正确的路径，每一下都重重撞到让bambam尖叫的前列腺上，他感受到bambam里面在痉挛着，这让他的老二被包裹得更加全面，肠液渐渐被他抽插的动作推挤出来，挂在bambam的臀部，这让他几乎握不住那两块柔软而湿淋淋的臀肉。于是他抑制不住地加快速度不断向上撞着。  
bambam的双臂紧紧绕着金有谦的脖子，他仰着头，像是患了渴症的病人一样疯狂索取着。  
“快，没错，是那，操我，嗯……”他无意识地脱口而出这些点火的词语，“快点……用劲，太棒了，老天……”  
“上帝啊……”金有谦把脸埋在bambam的肩窝里，“你简直……不可思议……”  
他快到了，bambam也是，他感受得到。  
然后他们同时迎合着彼此相互撞击，像是不管不顾地要将对方揉碎在自己体内。  
他们一同射精，保持着连结的姿势感受着双重的高潮。金有谦手脚蜷缩着，他还埋在bambam体内，感受到那里面一阵阵细小的震动，bambam脸上的汗滴落在金有谦的肩膀上，他伸出舌头舔了一下，感受到咸涩与火药的味道。  
这太棒了，他们就这样抱着缩在这张扶手椅上，感受着彼此逐渐平缓的心跳。  
如果不是那阵敲门声他们大概会一直这样抱到世界末日。

敲门声当然来自老格兰特。  
他尖叫着把小格兰特的眼睛捂住，大声咒骂了几句。  
金有谦没有理会他，用手挡住bambam的屁股后以bambam漂亮的背部为背景朝老格兰特比了个中指。

- 完 -


End file.
